Stealth Ward (Item)
This article concerns the removed consumable item. For the deployable unit, see . Stealth Ward was an consumable item in League of Legends. Notes * If you place a ward after you already have three out, the first one you placed is removed and a new ward is placed in the position indicated. * Wards placed into walls will jump to the nearest placeable location, as shown in this video. * to the ward will reveal it for the duration of the spell, although it remains invulnerable. * can only be purchased on the Summoner's Rift map. * Wards have a cast range of 600. * The ward has 3 HP, and every attack will only damage it by 1. There is also no way to regenerate a ward's health. * Wards grant gold to the killer as well as to users granting stealth-detecting vision of the ward, e.g. . * The Wards placed by Sightstones are identical. Strategy Intelligent usage of wards goes a long way, namely in key brush locations, like intersections, in front of and . This is useful for map awareness of potential ganks, champion movements, and/or attempts to kill an Epic Monster. The lone shrub in front of both Epic Monsters is an excellent place to both reveal the river and keep tabs over their presence. Wards that are placed on a will cause the mushroom to explode, a damage free method of removing them. Certain characters with attack-timer refreshing abilities can clear wards in the moments after they are placed. * can autoattack then use . * can use along with an autoattack. * can autoattack, then use or and his passive , on the next auto will strike twice. * can autoattack followed by , or use a Fury-enhanced cast of Ruthless Predator by itself. * can attack, activate and use , and immediately attack again. However the third attack is not automatic and must be ordered by the player. * can use while in Cannon form to gain maximum attack speed for 3 attacks without the need to reset the attack timer. * can utilize his passive and an extra basic attack after, providing that the passive is triggered before or after the singular basic attack. , , can be used to dash to allied wards. This can be used to move over walls, chase enemies, or escape. Patch History (Item) Now have spawn and death animations to provide better feedback. ;V4.9 * The icon above a sight ward is now larger and green. ;V3.14 * Name changed to Stealth Ward from Sight Ward. * Limited to a maximum of 3 placed per player. * Tooltip display how many stealth wards are currently placed. ;V1.0.0.148 * Added new particles. ;V1.0.0.146 * Now displays a targeting indicator when placing a ward inside a bush. * No longer state that they have . ;V1.0.0.134 * Now have a seconds cooldown. ;V1.0.0.125 * Will now properly update the map icons for creep camps. ;V1.0.0.123 * Using on a ward will no longer reveal the ward through Fog of War to enemies. Instead, it will destealth the ward to be seen if an enemy is near and reveal the teleport particle through Fog of War to all enemies. * Attack-move will now target visible wards ;V1.0.0.121 * to a ward will now reveal the ward to enemies for a few seconds. * Locally jumping to a ward will now destealth the ward for 2 seconds. ;V1.0.0.120 * Wards and are no longer targetable/manipulated by spells (except ). ** This means, for example, that wards will no longer be able to block , will not block skillshots, and is no longer able to onto a ward. ;V1.0.0.112 * Stacks per slot increased to 5 from 3. ;V1.0.0.111 * now have a green top. ;V1.0.0.109 * Granting when destroyed. ;V1.0.0.108 * Cost reduced to from . * Health increased to 3 from 1. * Is immune to healing effects and takes only 1 damage from every attack. ;V1.0.0.107 * Health reduced to 1 from ?. * Armor reduced to 0 from ?. * Reduced collision and spell hit sizes. * Duration reduced to 180 seconds from 270. ;V1.0.0.105 * Updated tooltip. ;V1.0.0.101 * Now shows its remaining duration, in seconds, in its mana bar. Both teams can see the remaining duration. ;V1.0.0.61 * Cast range increased to 600 from 300. ;V1.0.0.52 * Added * Sight Ward ** ** Places an invisible ward with 300 range for 270 seconds. ** Can only carry 3 in inventory. }} References cs:Sight Ward es:Centinela Invisible fr:Balise Camouflée pl:Totem Ukrycia pt-br:Sentinela Invisível ru:Stealth Ward Category:Ward items